


Conflicts & Kin

by Strawberry_Watermelon



Series: Big Sis Dot/Age Swap AU [2]
Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Age Swap, Comedy, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Middle Yakko, Mild Angst, Oldest Dot, Protective Siblings, Sickfic, Youngest Wakko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Watermelon/pseuds/Strawberry_Watermelon
Summary: When you're trapped in a tower for almost 50 years, squabbles are bound to come up.But when Dot and Yakko's fight lasts a lot longer than usual, what's a bored, endlessly hungry youngest sib to do besides get into trouble?
Relationships: Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Series: Big Sis Dot/Age Swap AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060487
Comments: 27
Kudos: 79





	Conflicts & Kin

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back earlier then expected with part 2 of this series. I couldn't get this version of the characters out of my head, plus I got a great suggestion for this fic. It's kind of a period piece as it takes place in the 80's which is always fun, although the Warners only really have access to 30's technology.
> 
> This is part of a fic/art trade with @Hammerspaced on twt! She completed some fantastic art of my age swap designs so you all can get a feel for how I imagine them:
> 
> https://twitter.com/Hammerspaced/status/1341847549276262400
> 
> https://twitter.com/Hammerspaced/status/1341848108150501384
> 
> Also although this is part 2, knowledge of part 1 isn't really necessary. Although if you like this one I think you'd enjoy the first as well.
> 
> Oldest - Dot  
> Middle - Yakko  
> Youngest - Wakko
> 
> Thanks everyone, let me know your thoughts and leave a review if you enjoyed <3

“So? Do I look like the Queen of Pop or what?”

Wakko stared utterly jaw-dropped at his big sister, dressed in colors so bright his eyes were straining, pantyhose that seemed to stop mid-calf, and the fur on top of her hair sticking up and out like she hadn’t bathed in a week. He knew this is what they had described this Madonna character as wearing on the radio but there was no way this could be right.

Wakko looked to the left towards his brother whose shocked expression mirrored his own. For a few seconds. Then Wakko saw the sure-tale signs of a giggle fit coming on; Yakko’s whole body shaking while his lips wobbled as he tried to hold in his laughter. And you know what they say about laughter?

It wasn’t long before both Warner brothers were rolling on the floor laughing, literally. If their prison wasn’t made of metal Dot was sure her sib’s shrieks could have been heard across the entire lot. She scowled at their antics, not amused in the slightest.

Wakko was the first to stop, knowing better than to anger their older sister further when she had that borderline furious look on her face. Despite being older, Yakko hadn’t seemed to have learned that lesson yet. He continued his cackle session without reprieve, even when Wakko pushed him with strength he really shouldn’t have at his size. Sitting back up after the slightly brutal attack, Yakko was wiping tears out of his eyes and struggling to speak.

“I-I’m sorry...but sis what could have possessed you to dress like a color-blind skunk?” Yakko broke out laughing again, fueling Dot’s anger only further.

“For your information this is how the #1 musical icon of this generation dresses! At least I think she does...it doesn’t matter! You think you know more about today’s trends after being locked away in a water tower for 40 plus years?”

Wakko winced at this, the reminder of their circumstances punching him right in the gut even though he wasn’t the intended target. Bringing up their captivity was a big no-no; of course, all of them were well aware that they were locked away and forgotten, but that didn’t mean you brought it to the forefront. Especially in an insulting way.

Wakko could tell the mood had shifted, Yakko’s previous humor completely gone and now replaced by a rage-filled expression that matched his sisters. Yakko got up from the ground to face the oldest Warner head-on, the two of them now only inches apart. Dot wasn’t backing off in the slightest, emphasizing her tiny bit of additional height by standing straight as an arrow and literally looking down on her immediate younger brother. Yakko didn’t seem to feel threatened, if anything her stance just egged him on more.

“Don’t forget you’re in the same boat, big sister. What, you think just because you listen to the radio half the day, you’re an expert on the outside world?”

Wakko watched on the side in concern as things continued to heat up. Yakko and Dot fought by far the most of the 3 of them, but by now they had usually called a truce before things got ugly. It didn’t seem like that was happening today though, so Wakko figured it was best for him to step in.

“Uhh sibs-”

“I might not be completely aware of everything going on on the outside, but at least I care enough to pay attention. _I_ haven’t given up and resigned myself to my only audience being my siblings for the rest of eternity!”

Yakko gripped the chest of his sweater, trying to ground himself in his sea of rage. It wasn’t really working.

“Newsflash sis; if we haven’t figured a way out of here in 4 decades we never well. We are not leaving this tower; ever!”

Dot and Wakko both looked at their brother in complete shock after his last outburst. It was a horrifying thought in the back of all 3 of their minds, but none of them ever dared vocalize it. And as much as he tried not to, Wakko couldn’t contain the sobs that came out of his throat. He trembled as he began to sink to the ground, hugging himself hoping it would bring a sense of comfort. Wakko knew this was just going to make things worse between his sibs, but he couldn’t help it; he was 9 and he was scared.

Dot of course very quickly noticed her youngest brother’s tears; immediately rushing over to him and holding him close as can be. Wakko shook his head at first at the action, knowing he was just driving a further wedge between them since inevitably Dot was going to blame this on Yakko. But that didn’t last long as his body naturally leaned into the comfort his older sister’s arms provided.

Yakko was watching all this go down from the side, still angry but that anger taking a backseat to the guilt he felt for upsetting his baby brother. He tried taking a step forward towards his siblings but instantly felt uncomfortable, like he was a square peg trying to fit into a round hole. He then tried opening his mouth to say something but felt the words die on his lips almost immediately. So, he opted for just watching the two of them for a few moments with shame in his heart until Dot finally spoke up.

“Yakko, just go to our room.” Dot ordered curtly as she continued to rub Wakko’s back soothingly. Though her anger had settled down after her protective instincts had taken over, it was clearly still there; just more of a simmer rather than a boil.

Yakko glared half-heartedly at his sister before proceeding to do just that. But he of course had to sneak in a “fine, mom” as he walked away, only sealing the deal that Dot would not soon forget this fight at the mention of her most despised nickname.

The next day was awkward to say the least.

Dot and Yakko pretty much ignored each other’s existence; Dot wasting the day away in front of her beloved radio; fiddling with it constantly to find a station playing her favorite new Michael Jackson single. Yakko on the other hand hardly left their bedroom, opting to spend his day reading his favorite joke book for the 500th time and work on his new stand-up routine.

Wakko kind of spent his time floating between the two and although both would acknowledge and smile kindly at him, it was clear neither was in the mood for talking. Which was pretty concerning, especially for Yakko. 

Wakko sighed when the evening rolled around and he had yet to be fed. The youngest had never been taught how to summon before they were locked away, and although Dot had tried multiple times herself, it didn’t really work out. A combination of her not being the best teacher, and Wakko himself being permanently a 9-year-old who had difficulty paying attention to anything longer than a couple minutes.

Wakko frowned at his growling stomach, considering whether or not to bother one of his siblings with his request. Well really just Dot; the only food Yakko could summon was bologna sandwiches. The three of them technically didn’t need sustenance to survive, but Wakko especially desired it daily and was beginning to struggle to ignore his hunger pains. But gazing over at his sister and seeing her sullen, distracted expression, Wakko decided against it. She clearly needed space right now and he didn’t want to butt in on that for something that wasn’t necessary.

That night, Wakko fell asleep to only his brother’s quiet breathing; truly missing his sister’s obnoxious snores which he could only hear faintly coming from the living room.

By the time mid-day rolled around the next day, Wakko couldn’t take it any longer; he needed to eat! But unfortunately for him Dot and Yakko’s moods had not changed, both were still moping about in their respective areas clearly not interested in engaging in any sort of activity that involved interaction with another person.

So Wakko did something he hadn’t done since 1938: he went into the kitchen by himself and opened up their pantry. Of course, the inside was practically empty; the food in there had been eaten literal ages ago. Besides some dusty, ancient kitchen supplies there wasn’t much to see.

But then he spotted it: hidden in the back corner of the fourth shelf, practically camouflaged behind an old blender, was a glorious dented can of creamed corn. The youngest Warner’s eyes lit up at the sight, staring at the rusty can in desire like it was a steak dinner from the top restaurant in town.

Wakko took a quick glance back in the living room at his sister, just to make sure she wasn’t watching. Dot had told both him and Yakko if they ever wanted food (besides bologna sandwiches) to just ask her; she knew her brothers were not exactly talented in this department and didn’t want them to make something inedible and inevitably attempt to eat it. But this was human prepared canned food, it should be fine! It was uh...what do they call it again? Oh yeah!

_‘Non-printable! Meaning it’s real and not just made by toons!’_ Wakko nodded at his own conclusion, perfectly assured he was right, and the corn was more than fine to consume. The boy stood up on his tiptoes, tongue out in determination, as he struggled to reach the can on the upper level. After a few seconds of flailing his hand about, as at his height and this proximity he couldn’t quite see the object, Wakko felt the signifying cool metal on his palm. The youngest Warner smiled at his success, doing his best to push the can towards himself. But he might have miscalculated just how close his lunch was to the ledge, as before he knew it the creamed corn was tumbling to the ground, landing on the floor with a bang.

Wakko cringed at the noise the can caused, praying with all his might Dot hadn’t heard. Luck was on his side though as when he peered at his sister uncomfortably, she wasn’t even looking his way. The eldest Warner was apparently too enamored listening to Jackson’s _Bad_ for the 25th time that day and reading _The Great Gatsby_ for the 1,000th time period.

With victory within his grasp, Wakko quietly reached into one of their drawers to grab a can opener. Even with his immense strength, opening the can was quite a challenge. The metal container was sealed pretty tight from its 50 year-long internment. But after a bit of pushing and sheer willpower, the top successfully popped off, its smelly contents hitting Wakko’s nose like a tidal wave. For either of his siblings this would have ended that endeavor, but Wakko seemed to have been created without a sense of self-preservation when it came to food. Chalking it up as a forgotten common scent of human cuisine after having not consumed it for so long, Wakko immediately dug in. And digging in by Wakko standards meant sloshing the whole thing back like it was a shot of whisky.

Wakko smiled in satisfaction after he downed the can, patting his stomach in contentment...which then decided to greet him back by making a strange gurgling sound he had never heard before.

_‘Well that’s strange...eh must just be digestion!’_ Wakko thought to himself with a shrug, proceeding to run off to find his dinosaur toys with his hunger at least slightly quenched for the time being.

A couple hours later Wakko wasn’t feeling too hot. He tried his best to concentrate on his tragic war between the T. rexes and stegosauruses, but with each passing move of a dino he could feel himself getting dizzier and queasier. He knew Dot wouldn’t be happy about him forgetting to pick up his toys later, but he really couldn’t sit there another minute. Slowly and shakily, Wakko stood up and stumbled over to the most accessible bunk bed; the one on the bottom.

The plop of Wakko falling onto the bed caught the attention of the room’s other current inhabitant. Yakko looked over to where his brother laid, a bit annoyed Wakko had decided to take a nap on _his_ bed instead of his own. Sighing, Yakko got up from the desk he was sitting at and walked over to his little sib to encourage him to move to his own bunk.

“I know my bed’s real comfy and all, but I just recently got your smell out of my sheets from the last time you decided to play musical bunks. Think you could move to your own little bro?” Yakko finished off his question by lightly shaking Wakko, who was hugging his body close and facing the wall. He only received a pained groan in response, Wakko curling up even more into himself, tremors vibrating on Yakko’s hand. Yakko quickly pulled his arm back, a small feeling of panic worming its way into his heart. Something was not right.

“Wakko? You okay?” Yakko tried again nervously, this time softly reaching out to cup his sib’s cheek. Touching the other’s fur, Yakko was concerned to find it damp with sweat and much warmer than usual. Carefully but quickly, the middle Warner sat down on the bunk, reaching over with his other hand to gently roll Wakko towards him. He gasped when he saw the state his baby brother was in; eyes hazy, skin discolored, and sweating with fever. The movement and sudden noise seemed to alert Wakko of Yakko’s presence, a look of recognition behind a pained squint.

“Yakko? I-I don’t feel so good...”

To say Yakko was now freaking out would be an understatement. He had never seen either of his sibs like this before and had absolutely no clue what to do to make Wakko feel better. “Oh, bro...” He whispered, rubbing his thumb against Wakko’s cheek. Swallowing his fear down, Yakko realized there wasn’t any time to waste. “Wakko, I’ll be right back, I’m just going to grab Dot.”

Wakko didn’t want his brother to leave him but he was too weak to protest. He just simply whined in response; Yakko’s cue to move quickly. He brushed Wakko’s hair back gently and gave him a reassuring look before running off to find his sister.

* * *

Dot wasn’t exactly pleased to have been interrupted in her reading; the final 2 paragraphs of Nick’s ramblings were as riveting as always. So being shaken out of it quite literally by the brother she was currently not speaking to was absolutely the last thing she wanted right now. But when Dot looked up into Yakko’s eyes and saw fear, all the feelings of anger melted away.

“What’s going on?” Dot asked swiftly, big sister mode activated once again.

“Something...something’s wrong with Wakko. He’s all warm and sick looking.” Yakko responded, eyes darting back and forth between Dot and the back hallway as he spoke. Immediately Dot was on her feet, following her little sib as he led her back to their shared room.

As Dot walked through the doorway, her orbs keyed in on the shaking, small body on the lowest bunk, her heart clenching at the sight. She joined Yakko who had just sat down on the bed, happy to see he had left a spot for her right next to Wakko’s head. Her youngest brother was facing the direction of his two older siblings, but his eyes were clenched shut in pain as he whimpered quietly. Unfortunately, Dot wasn’t surprised by the site, knowing it would take something big for her stubborn first brother to break their unwritten pact of silence. Still, it didn’t mean she was any less concerned.

While Wakko wasn’t focused on them she thought it was best to observe him for a quick second in this unprovoked state, looking for any clues as to what had caused this. When her eyes drifted down towards his torso and she saw Wakko grasping his belly, she had a few ideas.

Gingerly as to not startle him, Dot reached out to pet her brother’s head to alert him of her presence. Wakko’s eyes peeked opened slightly, a bit of light returning to them as he recognized his oldest sib.

“Big sister...”

Dot smiled down at her brother comfortingly, continuing to run her fingers through Wakko’s slightly damp fur. “I’m here Wak. What’s going on tough guy?”

Wakko bit his lip, looking down at his stomach. As if on cue, his belly made a loud, unnatural gurgling sound. Wakko groaned as a cramp of pain shot through him, looking back up at his sister in desperation.

“I don’t know...I was just playing by myself and I started feeling dizzy and weird...there was this pain in my tummy that just kept growing...”

Dot nodded calmly throughout Wakko’s explanation, though inside she was truly worried. Suddenly, she felt someone take a hold of her unused left hand, grasping it gently. She peered to her side and realized it was Yakko, seeking comfort from its most reliable source as he continued to watch his brother fearfully. Dot rubbed her thumb on top of Yakko’s hand in what little comfort she could offer as she refocused her attention back to her sibling who needed it the most. She had a feeling Wakko might not be telling her the full story and she had to get it out of him if she was going to best help him.

“Wakko, do you know if there was anything you might have done earlier today or maybe even yesterday to cause this?”

Wakko’s gaze shifted away from his sister as he seemed to be debating within himself whether to tell her the full truth or not. He looked towards Yakko for a second opinion, who seemed to read his younger brother’s mind immediately and nodded at him encouragingly. Realizing he had no choice if he wanted Dot to help him, he looked back up at his oldest sibling with guilty eyes.

“I know you told us to always ask you if we wanted food...but I didn’t want to bother you or Yakko over the last couple of days. It didn’t seem like either one of you wanted to talk and both of you just needed some alone time. So, I looked in our pantry and I found a can of creamed corn...and I think you can guess the rest.”

Wakko looked off to the side as he finished his story, worried his siblings would find it silly and scold him. Unexpectedly, Dot responded by inching towards her brother and gently gathering his head into her lap. Wakko laid still as he felt his sister continue to stroke his hair, but the strokes were shaky and uncertain, not like anything he was used to. A sudden drop of liquid on his nose made Wakko look up at his usually confident sibling, completely shocked to see tears running down her cheeks.

“Oh, my baby brother...” Dot said with a whisper, observing her sibling’s flushed form as if it was a horrible crime she had just committed. This was all her fault after all; if she had just made up with Yakko right after their fight the day before yesterday this never would have happened.

But as she began to spiral, Dot felt a gentle squeeze on her left hand, having totally forgotten Yakko was holding it. Peering up at her immediate younger brother, she saw him shake his head with a wobbly smile, complimented by tears mirroring her own. Dot knew what he was trying to say: _‘Don’t blame yourself’_. This was easier said than done, but Dot should know better than to throw a pity party for herself when one of her boys needed her. Putting her feelings aside, she started forming a game plan to treat her brother’s food poisoning as quickly as can be.

A few hours later things were looking up. Wakko still had a fever, but Dot had taken his temperature and it seemed to have gone down a good amount. This was due to a combination effort of aspirin and the puking session her younger brother had taken part in about an hour after Dot had discovered his condition. Her home-made remedies seemed to have done the trick this time thankfully. As challenging as being the oldest sibling was, it was times like these where Dot was grateful that things had played out this way. She couldn’t imagine Yakko or Wakko would make the best nurse.

The three of them now laid huddled together in Yakko’s bed, the two elder siblings gently sandwiching their baby brother as he snoozed away. Unfortunately for Dot however, she just couldn’t seem to join her brothers in dreamland; the guilt of causing this whole incident eating away at her. Holding Wakko close as she stared at the wall, Dot couldn’t help thinking of other, more dangerous scenarios that could have come about from retreating into her shell for a couple days. How could she do this when she had two little brothers to look after?

“You’re awake, aren’t you sis?”

The whispered question shocked Dot out of her pit of despair, looking to the other side of Wakko to see Yakko staring right at her. She somehow managed to smile and nod, hoping her brother would fall back asleep soon and just leave her to wallow...or had he ever been asleep in the first place?

Yakko sighed, and almost as if he read her mind responded with “Yeah, I couldn’t sleep too.” Dot couldn’t help but naturally be concerned; both her brothers needed their rest after this hectic day.

“Don’t worry Yakko, I think you know just as well as me that our little brother here’s a trooper with a stomach of steel. I’m sure in just a day or two he’ll be back to his usual sandwich-loving, springy self.”

Dot hoped the whispered reassuring statement would be enough to satisfy Yakko and send him off to sleep but that didn’t seem to be the case. Yakko just shook his head sadly in response, a penitent look in his eyes.

“It’s not that...I’m the one who made this mess.” Yakko admitted grievously, his voice wobbly as he tried to hold back tears. Dot couldn’t disagree more.

“Yakko, no – I’m the one who brought up the forbidden topic in the first place. You were just reacting out of hurt.”

Yakko once again shook his head, this time more fervently. “But you weren’t the one who announced our worst fear like it was a fact! And you weren’t the one who made Wakko cry...”

Dot sighed, about to shoot back a passionate plea for her own guilt when a tiny groan rang out between her and Yakko. Looking down, the elder Warners both watched as Wakko shifted in his sleep, subconsciously moving his head into the crook of Dot’s neck while his hand pulled Yakko further onto his body. Once his unconscious self felt fully satisfied being enveloped by his sibs, Wakko sighed contently before beginning to snore again.

Dot and Yakko both looked down at their younger brother lovingly, relieved to see that despite their neglectful actions he still cared so much for them. After a few moments of just enjoying the closeness of her ill sib, Dot refocused her gaze back to Yakko. Her expression was warm and gentle, knowing what needed to be said.

“Truce? I think we’ve had a big enough fight to last at least a year.”

Yakko nodded back in response. “Yeah...or maybe even a lifetime.” He replied, holding Wakko close.

Dot looked down at her younger brothers with pride; though they often drove her crazy they were the kindest, most loving sibs she could ever ask for.

“Let’s just agree that if we ever fight again, we’ll be made up by the time the casserole’s ready?”

Yakko shuddered at the thought of that particular dish; it made a weekly appearance in their household, but he could never get used to it’s...unique flavor.

“So, I guess that will be my punishment then?”

Dot rolled her eyes and lightly smacked her brother on the head in response, grinning the whole time. Yakko let out a small yelp of pain, even though the hit was so weak he barely felt anything. Dramatic effect and all that.

The two gazed at each other for a long minute before finally they couldn’t help it; both simultaneously broke out giggling. It was cathartic and natural; how the Warners always ended a tough day. After the laughs naturally died down, Yakko looked upon his sister with a sleepy, affectionate expression. He yawned as his eyes began to flutter shut, whispering one last confession before he fell asleep.

“Love you, big sister...”

Just a few seconds later sleep took over, Yakko quietly dozing off drooling as usual. Dot could feel the call of rest enticing her too; her eyelids seemingly getting heavier and heavier with each passing breath. With her last bit of strength, the Warner sister wrapped her arm around both of her brothers, pulling them close.

_‘Love you both more than anything.’_


End file.
